Diving Hard
by nezushi4918
Summary: Kanda, a uni student who meets a merman named Allen one night. Boyxboy; Yullen; M; kanda x Allen; AU
1. Diving Hard

I dont own dgm, and the amazing characters.

Diving Hard - chap 1 by nezushi4918

* * *

 _`what the hell am i thinking of doing in the middle of the night...this is a recipe for disaster`_ Kanda thought as he heard it again.

It was ridiculous to be in a beach at two am, but if Lenalee didn´t tried to force him to study something he already heard thousands of times, he wouldn't be here following the sound of someone between rocks, cursing… well at least the waves were calm.

"Still i should probably not go after the sound" He said even though he kept walking in the direction the sound came from.

Here at least he never got lost since he never got lost since he came here every time he needed to relax or to jog, but at night he usually just stayed home since he had classes in the morning.

He could feel the person clearly behind the rocks, in front of him and he heard a weird sound like slaps?, but the person seemed in pain, he could hear insults really low.

 _`What the hell would make a person come to such a hidden place?!`_

He gave it a peek and he really thought he had died and go to heaven or simply drowning.

In front of him was a mermaid?with beautiful blue scales who shined bright thanks to the moon every time it moved created the slap sound he heard, but the weird part was the mermaid had white hair with a scar? Near his left eye…. _´did the tales about mermaids said they had white hair? Was it because_ _ **it**_ _was old?´_

Kanda´s words to describe it would be beautiful or mythic...or probably he had gone insane…..! But he couldn't take his eyes of it.

The mermaid was definitively a merman since he was flat, still, he had beautiful skin, it seemed like a, well, a dream.

But there was something weird about it, the mer...man kept a hold of his left arm who was red and he kept cursing…

"Shit...is that blood" Kanda whispered to himself, when he saw the red arm.

He kept looking and his doubts disappeared when the merman shifted and now he could literally see a poll of blood.

 _´damn, he´s going to die?!´_

"Shit, What happened!" Kanda said moving in the merman direction forgetting everything else.

"Does it hurt?" _´of course it fucking hurts, how could it not!´_ He asked, noticing then the look the merman was giving, stopping Kanda in his tracks.

The merman looked at him as if kanda had just made the worst mistake of his life.

"Don't you even _dare_ to _touch_ me! _You filthy human_!" the merman spit the words a dog ready to attack, with rage in his eyes, trying to get away as pain shot from his left arm and kanda heard a curse coming from the merman.

 _´Why is he so agitated?´_

Kanda didn't understood why the merman was like that, so he decided to do a different approach.

He silently got in his knees and extended his right hand in front of him like if he was a criminal who had just been caught, putting his left hand a little bit further around directly at the merman so that the merman could see he didn't had anything, and approached the merman very slowly.

The merman to say he was confused by this didn´t even started to cover it.

"What the hell are you doing human?" The merman asked waiting to laugh by the ridiculous of this all.

"Well, in university we learned that when a dog or a similar animal is afraid of us, we have to extend our hand and be at their eye level so that they can see no threat in us, and if we have patience and luck they even let us patt their heads" Kanda said rambling, getting closer.

The look the merman gave now seemed more amused than disgusted or angry.

"So wait! Youre calling me a dog!" The merman said letting his guard down, seeing kanda get closer now.

 _´A human that talks this much and calls me a dog might be interesting?´_

"No,No,...you're a beansprout" Kanda said smirking right beside him staring right at the merman.

 _´Forget it! This human is crazy!´_

"W-What!How can i be a _beansprout_! W-What do you mean! I´m Allen! Allen Walker!"

 _`Why did i just said my name!...this guy is pissing me off…´_

"Ok, beansprout, can you let me see your wound?"

Kanda now was face to face to Allen, ´ _even his name is beautiful….´,_ but he still didn't dare touching him, afraid of scaring him.

"Don't call me that! You weirdo!"

Allen said hiding as possible his left arm from the man, dammit why did Allen let him get so close! It's true this human was totally his type and a total beauty but come on! He _was_ HUMAN!

"Great, now that i got called a weirdo, can i see your arm?"

Kanda waited patiently for the answer, looking straight at the beansprout eyes.

"Fine!,but if you dare to hurt me i will tear you to pieces human!"

Allen made a point to show his claws and fangs, he himself had no idea why he was trusting this weirdo and that was scary itself.

Still, Allen slowly extended his arm to kanda hands, wincing in pain.

Kanda had extended his hand to get along Allen´s arm and now he finally could look properly he was really worried! The blood had covered up pretty much all his arm, but first things first.

First: keep calm;

Second: Examine the wound and determine the condition of the animal;

"How can you be out of water beansprout? Aren't you a merman or whatever you're called?"

Kanda continued examining the wound as he asked.

"For your information we _merman_ can be out of water for some time"

" _And besides if i swim like this i'm gonna attract sharks…"_ Allen whispered to himself but Kanda heard it clearly.

"Then beansprout, how long can you still be on land?"

Kanda let go of Allen's arm and took his shirt off.

Allen could only stare as Kanda removed his shirt showing his abs, speechless he kept looking.

` _omg! I wanna touch it…. NO! HE´S HUMAN! Bad Allen!`_

Allen thought until he heard the human saying something and tried to focus on it.

"W-what?"

"I asked how many time left?"

Kanda said as he teared the shirt into pieces and started at the beansprout….

"H-hum i-i don't know. I cant really say...but i can tell i still have time" He looked at the human carefully watching the human ruining his own shirt.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"Oh, im gonna wet some of this pieces to clean your arm to see the wound better...can i?" He explained, showing the pieces and slowly showing his hands again so the beansprout didnt freaked out.

 _`Damn, he is really beautiful, nothing compared to the mythic mermaids in books...`_

"Ok, but slowly! Im watching you! If you hurt me i-"

"-you´re going to tear me to pieces...right!" He said smirking and moving to wet the pieces of his shirt.

He came back and he could bet the beautiful beansprout was making an angry face, and even that one was adorable.

` _Lenalee is gonna kill me if she discovers what i am doing … Che! Who would tell her anyways"_

Kanda smirked again as he sat near the beansprout extending his arm.

"May i?" He asked, getting a raised eyebrow from a beansprout, but the next second a arm was in his hand.

"Ok, this might hurt like hell but if you let me do this i might calm down the pain after….ok?"

`Why am i even trusting this human when he just said he´s gonna hurt me!´

"Just do it already!" Allen said clenching his teeth and fangs preparing himself.

Kanda smirked _´my god, how can he be so cute´_

He started to clean the best he could, trying not to touch the would directly, finally noticing that half of the arm had already made a shell of blood, only near the shoulder was still open. ´ _how could this happen, was it something or someone?´_

Allen hissed a lot looking directly at Kanda as he wanted to kill him, and _was_ going to kill him any second.

"Im sorry its almost over…." He said trying to clean and the open area and not touching it with the salt water directly, he could see the beansprout was ready to kill him.

"IT´S BETTER BE!" ´ _hurts!hurts!im sick!it hurts!oh FUCK FUCK FUCK! PLEASE STOP!´_ Allen gritted his teeth and fangs even though he wanted to kill the human right now.

"Ok, take a deep breath, its over" Kanda said as he tried to think how to close the wound at least since he really didnt had anything with him.

Allen breathed slowly, as he kept staring at the human, the arm still hurted like hell, but the human hands were cold and for some reason felt good as he touched gently.

"After a while Allen was finally starting to relax.

"You know, you hurt me, you call me beansprout, but i still dont know your name!"

Kanda kept holding and looking at the arm as he tied several drying pieces of his shirt around the wound, still he smirked.

"What, dont tell me youre actually interested."

He looked at the beansprout, seeing his surprised face.

He let go with caution the arm he was holding and extended his hand almost to the bean´s face stopping as he noticed a flinch and the bean´s eyes following the hand.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Im thinking about touching your face, in return i will tell you my name...you know, im not gonna hurt you, youre too beautiful for me to even think about doing something like that!"

Allen looked surprised and blushed, looking down to his tail.

The human didnt even noticed what he had just done to Allen…of course he was used to hear it, but it was only about his tail or his scales, and that was from his friends, he without noticing said that looking at his face….seeing the hair and the scar, and even after seeing his arm like that.

He nodded slowly as he felt the hand in his cheek, letting himself be petted.

Kanda could only stare at the beautiful silver eyes, the ears, and the mark the beansprout had in his face that matched him perfectly.

´ _its so soft and at the same time beautiful like silk...really beautiful´_

He started to caress the merman cheek as he touched his hair _._

 _´my soft`_

"My name is Yuu Kanda, you can call me Kanda or Yuu, if youre the one saying it i bet any would sound lovely"

Kanda said the truth getting a surprised beansprout and getting another blush seconds later,smirking happy to see he made him blush again.

 _´omg! This hum- Yuu Kanda doesnt know what he´s doing to me!´_

"Are you like this to everyone?" Allen asked, still being petted, staring at his scales.

"What do yo-"

"YUU~ WHERE ARE YUU~LENALEE IS WORRIED WITH YUU~"

As Allen heard the voice he shoved Kanda´s hand and dragged himself to the sea, swimming away not even looking back.

Kanda stood there looking at the sea without saying anything.

He could hear what he knew was Lavi calling him, but right now he couldnt believe Allen had gone away just like that.

When he started to hear Lavi finally shutting up was when he got out of that state, stood up and noticed he was actually shirtless with blood on his shorts and freaking pieces of cloth with blood on the sand.

´ _damn im a mess_ ´ Kanda sighed as he looked one last time to the sea and walked back to where this all started.

When the damn rabbit finally saw him he knew his day was gonna be horrible.

…..

W-what happened Kanda!" Lenalee asked getting up from the couch when she saw the two of them finally getting back.

"Right! Come on Kanda you cant say its nothing! You´re covered in blood!"

Lavi said walking to stand side by side with Lenalee, giving Kanda the same look as Lenalee.

´ _They are in my house criticizing me...cant i just kick them out´_

"Look, im really tired, ….its like...what.."

Kanda answered looking at the watch in the living room.

"4 AM! DAMN"

"Kanda youre covered in blood! You cant just think we are going to ignore that fact and go to sleep!"

"Yes, you are, we have an exam tomorrow so the both of you go home, the blood is not mine so its fine, everything is ok."

´ _i hope_ ´

"Kanda,-" Lenalee started saying taking a step further but she was cut off.

"Please...go home!" Kanda said moving to open the door for them to get out.

"We will talk tomorrow ok?" He said to both as they got their stuff and got out.

"Kanda, you can talk to us, you know that" Lavi said already out of the door with Lenalee right behind.

Kanda sighed and walked to his room where he collapsed dreaming about a certain merman.

* * *

Hi, im nezushi4918 (≧∀≦) , i had this idea in class, as usual, and i did the first chapter in a day, and this have been in my notebook (because i dont write in my pc, it helps me think) for almost a year (sorry), and i like a lot of skinship so this fanfic is probably gonna be having a lot .

I still dont know if _later_ i will do a sex scene, since well...you know…..but since i like yaoi im gonna think about it ;P if you would like for more please like and review ヾ(❀╹◡╹)ﾉ~

Oh ~and for anyone who read the thing Kanda wanted to forget, i finally have the second chapter (i will upload soon), and already started the third hehe.


	2. Someone in his dream?

I dont own dgm, and the amazing characters.

i seriously started this fanfic on an impulse and i never thought i would get so much reviews in the first chapter thank you all so much.

And Elogane: Thank you so much for the comment, it means a lot to me that you commented even though youre not comfortable with english ⁄(⁄ ⁄·⁄ω⁄·⁄ ⁄)⁄ (≧∀≦)

Someone in his dream? - chap 2 by nezushi4918

* * *

What the hell is happening? He was just in his class,looking at Lenalee and Lavi in front of him talking to each other without a care in the world, and the next second he was swimming trying to reach _someone_ but he could only see a white blur, still, he knew he needed to reach it, and quickly.

He felt like he had been swimming for hours but he was not getting any close, he could tell he was calling the person with white hair but it seemed he didnt had a voice, still, he kept trying, he had to reach it, _reach him._

He felt he knew the person, and knew the person was in danger, he had to get to this person before the other _thing_ could catch him.

Suddenly, the person with white hair was gone and he couldnt stop the panic, the raige, and the fear he felt.

"Allen!" Kanda screamed, waking up from his nightmare.

"Hum?, What just happened?" He took his hand to his head to try to remember what he just dreamed about but nothing came to his head, he had forgotten.

"Damn, im still dressed in bloody clothes,..."

 _´do i have time for a bath or study?´_ He asked to himself as he looked at the clock in his desk with his Mugen placed right beside it.

"Shit! i missed the first class!" Kanda said getting up to take a bath.

…..

…..

…

…..

He was swimming fast ….more fast than he should, but he has so many flashbacks and things in his mind he wasnt even noticing.

Allen could not believe what he had just witness! It was impossible there is no way Allen would admit he had just met a human who _might be kind?,_ well, what he would admit was that the human was a jerk.

"Or he was an amazing liar and a player or he was a total Baka!"

He said as he slowed to a stop and stared to his bandaged arm and recalled the night.

Principally two things the hum- Yuu Kanda had said.

 _You know….youre too beautiful for me to even think about doing something like_ that… _.if you´re the one saying it, i bet any would sound lovely._

Allen could feel the blush going back to his cheeks.

 _´The hand in my cheek….´_

Allen shook his head, thinking of how crazy that was.

 _´He´s a total Baka, that´s it´_

He decided as he spotted his house and got to his bed, slamming the doors on his way.

His house was more a palace than a house thanks to his uncle Noah who took care of him and gave him everything he needed.

He lived in a place where the sunlight got in and looked beautiful.

The humans even with the oxygen things, they never tried to swim near his house, mostly because the place was camouflaged by light creating an illusion of sorts, and because it was behind rocks.

Before, he lived near other mermaids and mermans but since his hair turned white and he got the scar on his face everyone looked sideways or disgusted at him, his uncle, one time when he was back from one of his trips, noticed the situation and took Allen away, he got him this house, it was a little too near the beach to his tastes and at first he thought it was better to move again, but before he noticed he had already got used to it.

Last Night after what happened to his arm he was ready to kill someone, even if it was considered a sin for merpeople to take lives.

This morning, when it was still night,he really thought he was finally in peace, in the beach, since technically the humans prefered the day, but NOOO, a freaking Bakanda had to ruin his plans of hating the human kind.

"Argghh!"

He grumbled reballing on his bed* stopping immediately since his arm still hurted.

"Au!"

As if hearing him someone knocked on the door, opening it lightly.

"A-Allen a-are you ok?"

Allen looked to see a scared Miranda at the door, thinking back, he did got in the house slamming the doors shut without looking at anything with his arm red and with cloth around his arm.

"A-Allen your arm! D-do you need anything? a-am i being too persistent? should i leave!"

Miranda said, starting to depress.

Allen sighed and smiled softly.

"Thats not it! Come in Miranda, its ok."

 _´maybe i should cover my arm for now?´_

….

…..

…

That night Kanda went to the beach again, not 4 am of course.

He was thinking if he was there because his day had been a disaster, again, or because he hoped to see Allen who he spent his day thinking about...now that he thought about it, that actually _was_ the reason his day had been a disaster.

First he spent too much time in the shower because of the freaking beansprout, and he didnt even thought about inappropriate stuff!

Then he tried to be in classes studying for his exam, his thought drifted to the beansprout more times that he would want to admit.

Then at lunch, he had told a story about him finding an injured animal so that his friends would shut up...actually he didnt even remembers what he said in specific and in the end, he didnt study at all.

And to do things worst, in the actual exam he had been studying for, he had been most of the time distracted.

Now here he was looking at the sea, seated on the sand, hoping to see a freaking talking fish swimming.

 _´im crazy, arent i?´_

He stayed there for some time just looking at the sea but he never saw or heard anything out of the ordinary.

..

He sighed and started to get up to shake the sand from his clothes.

He was where he had find the merman the night before so he didnt see people passing by since the place was hidden by the rocks from other people.

He sighed again, starting to doubt yesterday really happened.

He got up to go back to the road, starting to think of what exactly he had told to Lenalee, thinking if she actually believed him.

He was almost at the open beach when he heard the beautiful voice again.

"Wait, you stupid Bakanda!"

He stopped in his tracks, smirking to himself, knowing exactly who the voice was from.

 _´Beansprout!´_

* * *

*bed = the bed im referring to, for Allen its of course not a bed for humans, his bed its more like a sea anemona, where when he starts to slow his breathing(sleeping), the sea anemona covers him and its fluffly? i just think as a merman he should have a more merman bed? did i get across?, of course its with the same format as a human bed and not in a creepy way? ╮(￣▽￣)╭)

well, so here it is, i dont promise the next chap will be here soon because it really depends if i have time or not so thank you for your patience you all have been having and hope you follow and review please (≧∀≦).

p.s = okokok i admit im being kind of mean in this chap, since its only the end that shows them both together, but i really want to do more than just the usual "time spent between the characters as if other people dont exist and in this world there are only two people!" so sorry?(▰˘◡˘▰)


	3. Explanation

I dont own dgm, and the amazing characters.

no Beta read…

third chapter finally up x3 hope u guys like it

Explanation - chap 3 by nezushi4918

* * *

He was almost at the open beach when he heard the beautiful voice again.

"Wait, you stupid Bakanda!"

He stopped in his tracks, smirking to himself, knowing exactly who the voice was from.

 _´Beansprout!´_

he turned to see what seemed a white hair and silver eyes barelly, the rest being hidden under water.

Kanda felt like laughing, the beansprout might be a mytical creature but right now he just seemed like a puppy hiding behind a couch...oh how he wanted toto touch that fluffy hair one more time.

"...what?" Allen asked actually getting up from the water.

 _´What was that? was Allen with a green sleeve on?´_

It was weird but as Allen stood up Kanda could see a green thing covering his arm that was injured, _why was the beansprout with that in his arm_ …

Kanda started going in Allen´s direction getting near him with a confused face.

"can you get near me so i don't have to yell to talk to you?"

"Hum…"

The beansprout was hesitant, and even if it seemed adorably cute to Kanda, the sleeve was pissing him of a little.

After a while he got near the shore looking both ways,being cautions to see if any other human saw him.

Kanda still found that distance annoying, the other day he had been so close to him, and now he was way more than one meter away, and he already had his knees in water, he could go to Allen but he didn't know if he might step on his tail and hurt him, and there was no way he would risk that.

"Can you come a little more?"

"Hum, then i couldn't swing my tail and that's kinda uncomfortable..."

The beansprout seemed guilty, but Kanda had no way of knowing before that they liked to swing their tails.

 _´then how?´_

"ok...i know of a quiet place, you can swim and i can talk to you, but it's up to you." Kanda stared at him, this would be a little hard for the beansprout, since it meant blindly following and trusting Kanda.

"o-ok, show me the way…"

Kanda smiled to himself and started walking, it was low tide so humans could go underneath the bridge to….well….relax, so he could sit on the rocks with his feets on the water and the beansprout could swim as he wished.

Kanda told him to go around the rocks to the other side of the bridge, he walked between the rocks, but Allen only got over there after.

But at least it gave Kanda the opportunity to see Allen swimming beautiful to him, or at least to actually see how mermans swam.

As he got near Kanda he adjusted himself hiding his tail under the water, but with his top half on top of the rock, crossing his arms on top of the rock, he looked adorably cute.

Allen had to admit, Kanda yuu was on the rock next to him, and the place provided a good hiding place.

There were people passing by but it was far enough for them to think he was human, since the water hid his tail.

"what?"

Yuu Kanda was still looking at him weirdly, he had been for a bit now but Allen had no idea why.

"why are you wearing that?!"

 _´hum?´_

"what?"

"Why are you wearing that green thing around your arm?"

"oh, this!, well the arm is going to be ok but it left quite a scar so its better to cover it…"

"...can i see it?"

"...no, if i take the bandages i cant put it back and...its doesnt look good soo…."

"What happened to your arm the other night beansprout?"

"First the name´s Allen Bakanda!" Allen looked up to Kanda as he said it, he really didn't wanted to remember, not because it was traumatic, well maybe a little…

But he just felt like Kanda would judge him, or not want to see him again.

Allen sighed.

"Second, do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

Allen looked at Kanda before looking away, this human was weird...how could he be beside him without trying to catch/kidnap/hurt Allen or a least not freak out about his race, even helping him and staying in the beach for hours waiting, Allen still didn't know if he truly trusted this human 100%, besides one of the first rules of mermaids were to not trust humans, mermaids could only trick, mischief and play with them but never have any proximity, and Allen was breaking that exact same rule.

Kanda stayed quiet waiting for the beansprout to decide or start, but Kanda couldn't help his thoughts drifted off a bit.

How could it not, Allen was _beautiful_ , it's not like Kanda only thought because Allen was a merman. It was simply by the way the curves of Allen´s hair always founded a way to get in front of Allen´s eyes, by the color of his eyes, by the cute sad smile Allen seemed to always have, the adorable fangs he got to see a glimpse everytime Allen talked or sighed, the pale but perfect skin who kanda wanted so much to touch again….

But that "sleeve", ohh that sleeve was giving headaches and he had no idea why.

He had no idea of anything, why was this boy eyes so captivating, his voice, everything was pissing him off, since he meet this beansprout the only thing he said to himself was to protect him, protect from everything, even thought it was directed to the beansprout who threatened him the moment he tried to get near him... Kanda snapped out of his thoughts when Allen passed his arms from his rock to Kanda´s.

As Allen changed to Kanda rock he looked down, he knew he was blushing a bit and no way in hell would he let the human see!

He touched his crossed arms to Kanda´s leg, sighed one last time prepared to get out of there once he told him.

"sooo…. it's hard to explain, and kinda stupid?"

"..."

Allen sighed for the thousand time, it's not like it was something that important, it was just kinda...well...not unvulgar to happen.

"yesterday i had to go to my hometown...to meet with someone...and as i was finally getting back, i got between a fishing boat and a whale…."

"…"

"you can guess what happened next?"

"Did they try to capture you?"

Allen slowly nodded, not taking his eyes from the rock between his arms.

"when i took off the fishing net over the whale body, the human noticed me and throwed a fishing net to me...after failing with it, he tried to hit me with that _spear thing_ and that was what hit my arm."

…

"After that ...i kinda snapped, i just saw the human who trew it was close to the border, so i threw myself at him and scratched deep his face sending him to the water and left.."

"wh…"

"But he was alive! The pain was too much to think straight! but we can't kill humans! i'm not lying!"

Kanda was still processing what he had just been told. He couldn't believe someone had even dared to do that to Allen.

 _He wanted to kill them himself!_

"Allen-"

"I-i should go for today…"

"Wait, what, why?!"

"I-it's better" Allen said as he moved out of the rock.

"Wait!" He still wasn't able to see Allen´s face but he could guess what was going on, and no way would he let the beansprout escape felling like that.

He grabbed Allen´s hand without warning, preparing half for Allen to snarl at him or scratch him, but he just flinched, still not looking up.

"Bean-Allen! First hear me out, if you are thinking id be angry, offended or i´d be on the side of that humans and support them, then you are totally wrong! For me they deserved it and way more!" Kanda tried to keep his voice relaxed the best he could.

"What they did was horrible! And honestly i'm surprised how after that you were still able to be nice to me and didn't kill me..so..can i see your cute face already?"

Kanda spoke softly trying to get some reaction of Allen but he kept his head down and quiet, why was beansprout so quiet?

Kanda wasn't very good to guessing what people were felling and he wasn't very good expressing himself either so it was really hard for him to know what was happening now.

"Allen?"

...still no reaction.

Slowly Kanda took his free hand to Allen cheek, and carefully turned Allen´s face to him.

He really was so pretty, even Kanda needed a moment so his heart could skip a bit, Allen seemed like he was trying to hold in his tears but still blushing a bit.

"...are u like this to everyone Bakanda?"

Allen asked smiling a bit and nuzzling into his hand unconsciously.

"Hum...what do you mean?"

 _´Did he just nuzzle into my hand! why is this beansprout so fucking cute!´_

"You know….being all charming and a flirt"

Kanda couldn't help smirking.

"Che, you think i'm charming and flirting with you?"

Allen seemed to only realize what he just said then, since he froze in Kanda´s hand and blushed strongly, taking his hand from Kanda to his face.

"NO! Pffff you charming?! keep dreaming! BAKANDA!"

Allen couldn't believe he had just said that to this stupid BAKANDA _OMG!_ , he would never hear the end of it now.

He submerged in the water totally as he heard the perfect laugh of Bakanda. Yap! He really couldn't take it, he had to leave or he wouldn't be able to face Kanda again.

He surfaced his eyes just enough to admire the human laughing, _he really was in too deep!_

* * *

i know you guys wanted to know what happened so here it it () i really hope you guys like it xs

Also IM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ;^;

before i always felt like something was off in this chapter so i kept delaying it and with university i ended delaying it for too long.

Thanks gods someone commented it some days ago and i remembered it xD also it made me see what was off in the chapter and fix it so thank you so much u all ;^;

Please do like and comment, it actually helps a lot in getting the motivation to write 3

p.s= idk if anyone cares but if u guys have paying attention Kanda is in a course related to the environment and animals, so he is kinda an activist. he's in campaigns like, cruelty against animals, so what Allen just told him pissed him off alot! (i see him as a badass bitch xD but we all know he is really caring when he wants, besides just picture kanda with a vet coat *^* yaaas i need that in my life ok xD)


End file.
